just_dance_best_anniversary_hitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Medicina
Medicina by Anitta is featured in Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a man with a high-slope haircut tied into a ponytail. He is wearing a red sleeveless zipped-up shirt with an orange collar and yellow hem, purple shorts, orange socks, and dark turquoise sneakers with white soles. P2 P2 is a woman with lime green hair in a low braid. She is wearing a black choker, a gold necklace, a blood-red fringed camisole, a pair of orange shorts with a torn denim skirt over it, a black belt with gold buckles, and purple high heel ankle boots. P3 P3 is a man. He is wearing a light-purple cap with a black underside on its crown, a lime-green shirt, an orange jacket with black zippers, a bronze necklace, a pair of dark-green trackpants with purple stripes on its sides, and dark brown shoes with blood-red buckles. P4 P4 is a woman with curly black hair in a high bun. She is wearing a dark-red headband, emerald earrings, a bronze necklace, a purple over-the-shoulder crop top, a turquoise, black and gold-striped wristband, a pair of yellow, orange and black-striped pants, and black high heel sandals. Background The background is a tunnel made of squares, triangles, stars and diamonds. They change colours with the beat of the song with these themes in order: Easter Island, Amazon Rainforest, African Tribes, China, Japan, The Wild West, National Park, Savannah, Egypt, and New York. On Easter Island, the squares form a cross and are lime green and dark pink. They are flanked by trees and flowers alongside the Easter Island heads and a Mayan temple. On the Amazon Rainforest, the cross turns into diamonds and are flanked by tropical plants, macaws, and butterflies. In the African Tribes, the diamonds turn into orange-and-yellow 10-pointed stars flanked by bushes, dead trees, tribal masks, tribal drums, spears, and tribal huts. In China, the stars turn into purple-and-light-orange diamonds flanked by flowers, bushes, water, pandas, goldfishes and cranes. In Japan, the diamonds turn into 3-pointed stars flanked by paper umbrellas, water, sakura trees, koi fish kites, and clones of P3. In the Wild West, the 3-pointed stars turn into turquoise-and-dark-orange 5-pointed stars flanked by the Wright Flyer, cactuses, houses, and water towers. In National Park, the star turns into a square flanked by bald eagles, pine trees, deer, and bears. In Savannah, the square turns into an orange-and-yellow diamond flanked by dragon blood trees, giraffes, zebras, elephants, and flowers. In Egypt, the diamond turns into a triangle flanked by clones of P1, obelisks, flowers, sand dunes, and the Sphinx. When the China theme returns, it now has lion statues, pagodas, and temples flanking a circle. It then turns into New York, with a lime-green-and-orange hexagon flanked by clones of P2, plants, and buildings. The routine concludes by cycling through African Tribes, China, National Park, and Amazon Rainforest in order. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1 & P3:' Clap downwards while squatting. *'P2:' Clap upwards. *'P4:' Twerk while bending over. Gold Move 2: Raise your arms and bring them down in a circle. Trivia *''Medicina is the only Anitta song to appear in ''Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits. *"Nalgas" is censored. *''Medicina'' is the first routine to apply the same hexadecimal on two menu colors. **In this case, the hexadecimal is "182246" (which corresponds to navy blue), and the menu colors that share it are 1B and 2A.[3] *In one of the pictograms, a small part of P2’s right hip has been incorrectly cropped in a semicircle around P1’s left arm. *The dance is reused in the exclusive song Like I Could by Red^2, which is also in Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits. Game Files